Swimmy
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Actually, the shy Vietnam we all know has friends one of them being the warm-hearted Ukraine! Vietnam remembers their first meeting and the time they both became friends. It was that time Vietnam gave her the goldfish she named Swimmy...yeah... They're interesting friends, aren't they? Ukraine-Vietnam friendship one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Summary: Actually, the shy Vietnam we all know has friends~ one of them being the warm-hearted Ukraine! Vietnam remembers their first meeting and the time they both became friends. It was that time Vietnam gave her the goldfish she named Swimmy...yeah... They're interesting friends, aren't they? Ukraine-Vietnam friendship one-shot~

Notes: I know I should be concentrating on my Chibinamu, but I got my first request! I just couldn't resist...I was so happy as well! So...yeah! And I did some research, it turns out Ukraine and Vietnam have good relations as well! ^-^ So here we go! My first time writing a friendship one-shot!

* * *

"Vietnam, step out of the room right now."

"I refuse."

"Vietnam..."

"..."

"..."

Ten minutes had past, but Vietnam's boss still had not managed to coax the shy nation out of her room. He tried everything, even a bowl of pho, but nothing got her out the room so far.

"Vietnam! Ukraine and her boss are arriving in thirty minutes! Stop being like this!"

"...but...that means there'll be cameras everywhere..." Vietnam's hesitant voice came from the other side of the door. After all, an event like two countries and two bosses meeting were rather big.

Especially if the two countries were females.

Vietnam's boss sighed in irritation. But, he didn't really blame the Vietnamese nation. When Vietnam went with the Prime Minister to visit Ukraine in 1994, the public had somehow got a hold of the information and a lot of pictures were taken that day.

And as we all know, Vietnam's a camera-shy girl. And with Ukraine also being a slight cry-baby, the event did not go well at the end.

While Vietnam's boss was sweat-dropping at the memory, Vietnam had slightly opened the door, wearing a non la that covered the majority of her face.

"What's the point of hiding your face? Your face matches the clothes you're wearing, you know..."

"But I'm not photogenic..." Vietnam muttered, accepting the fact that she was still a country and needed to be responsible.

"It's 2012, Vietnam." Vietnam's boss said. "You said that just last year as well."

"But it's true..."

"Vietnam..."

"I'm not photogenic..." Vietnam interrupted her boss once more. No matter how many times anyone tried to correct her, she would always be firm in her belief.

In response, Vietnam's boss only shook his head in disbelief but didn't try to press the matter further.

"Well, our guests are arriving soon. Make sure you've gathered your nerves when the time arrives."

Vietnam watched her boss leave through the crack in the doorway she had made, and then she retreated in the safety of guest room she was staying in. There was another meeting between the two bosses of the two countries. This time, it was to take place in Vietnam's country and Vietnam was dragged out of her house for this.

She clutched the hem of her dress nervously, pacing the room covered in darkness. Why the heck were so many countries wanting to establish relations with her?

"I don't really like the attention I'm getting..." Vietnam muttered. "But...I guess countries like Ukraine or England aren't that bad..."

Vietnam plopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling that was barely visible. England was a kind gentleman, she enjoyed his company whenever he and his boss visited her home. As for Ukraine, she was an interesting woman, to say the least.

Vietnam, if she knew how to, would have smiled at the memory of her first encounter with the Ukrainian country.

**XxXxXxxPast**

"Viet dear!"

Even before Ukraine had called out Vietnam's name, Vietnam could hear 'BOING BOING' noises from behind her running towards her.

Vietnam turned around to greet the nation who had called her name.

"Yes? What do you need, Miss Ukraine?"

"W-well, I just wanted to say...um...Спасибо!" Ukraine's eyes were filled with unshed tears as she stopped in front of Vietnam. "W-when I decided to proclaim my independence...y-you said you would recognize me as an independent st-state! I-It made me really happy!"

"O-oh, is that so?" Not one used to being thanked, Vietnam averted her eyes and blushed in shyness. "I-it's not a problem, you know..."

No sooner than she said those words than Vietnam was engulfed in a really soft embrace. By soft, she meant being suffocated into Ukraine's chest while Vietnam's face slowly turned blue.

"Agh...M-Miss Ukraine..." Vietnam's voice came out really muffled, which led to Ukraine hugging the nation tighter, apparently not seeing the predicament Vietnam was in right now.

It was not long before Vietnam lost consciousness, which led to Ukraine bawling and apologizing profusely when Vietnam had regained consciousness in England's arms.

**XxXxXxXPresent**

Even at the memory, Vietnam could feel herself pale slightly. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"And then there was that time we became friends..."

**XXXXXxXXXXPast**

Vietnam adjusted the collar of her dress, feeling very uncomfortable in the red rose-colored halter-style tight dress as she paused in her walk down the hallway.

Right now, she was trying to look for a certain Ukrainian women who was apparently crying right now.

It was the year 1994. Vietnam and her Prime Minister had made the trip to Ukraine in order to first establish the Ukraine-Vietnam relations between the two countries. Of course, Vietnam had been hesitant, and had even attempted to run away when she heard it was going to be public, there would be cameras, and she would not be allowed to wear her ao dai.

But of course, Vietnam was still a nation, and after much persuasion, she had been forced into the dress, had her hair done nicely and walked into the Ukrainian building.

But to the matter at hand, Vietnam was worried. She heard from Ukraine's boss that Ukraine had been sulking and crying again. Vietnam didn't get a chance to ask why because Ukraine's boss had walked away, saying to leave the woman be and the matter would blow over soon.

Of course, Vietnam had not been satisfied with that reaction and set out to look for the nation herself. Even if she got some stares from other people. Vietnam really didn't like attracting attention...

"BOING BOING BOING."

"Ah..." Vietnam heard those sounds that signal Ukraine was nearby. As she neared a room, she could hear the sounds getting louder and soon it was followed by sobbing.

Vietnam opened the door without knocking, peering into a brightly lit room that had Ukraine running in circles in the middle of the room.

"Я страшенно жалкую! Мій дорогий Росії, я хочу тебе бачити!" Ukraine hiccuped.

"Miss Ukraine?" Vietnam tilted her head in confusion, closing the door behind her as she made her way towards the middle of the room. "What is the matter?" Ukraine had stopped running in circles at the sound of Vietnam's voice.

"V-Viet dear!" Ukraine yelped. "I-I'm sorry! I'll be ready in just a moment-"

"You didn't answer my question." Vietnam interrupted. Ukraine blinked before waving it off.

"I-It was nothing Viet dear!" Ukraine said.

But in a matter of seconds Ukraine's bottom lip quivered and her head collapsed into Vietnam's shoulder, clinging to the Asian nation as she sobbed once more.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause everyone so much trouble!" Ukraine cried. "B-But I've tried so many times...Моя дорога сестричка...Belarus...I...I've tried to apologize...I've tried to apologize for being such bewitching older sister but...I-I still want to see my dear Russia as well! B-But my boss has forbidden me from seeing my little brother...wh-what if he thinks I'm a horrible older sister as well? I-I-I don't want to lose my precious family..."

"..."

"Wh-what should I do? I don't want to lose Belarus or Russia..." Ukraine buried her head into Vietnam's shoulder after her small rant, letting out a series of sobs.

'Family...huh?' Vietnam thought. True, it was hard to relate to Ukraine right now because Vietnam's family were annoying and wouldn't leave her alone a lot...but there was that time when she was under France's rule. She had wondered if her 'big brother' China would come and rescue her from the pervert's grasp. But soon later, Vietnam had learned this was the real world, and in order to survive, she needed to fend for herself.

And followed after that, the Vietnam War had arrived...

Vietnam shook her head, clearing her thoughts of the terrible memories. But an idea came to mind, and as much as she hated it, this was the only way she could try to help Ukraine.

'Think...as the North. Maybe Russia had said something to her about his family before.'

_"Hey, I've heard about your family." North Vietnam casually opened a bottle of wine as she laid back in the chair. "I'm bored waiting for orders of my boss, but I guess it can't be helped for now. So tell me about your family."_

_"You wish to know more about my family, da?" Russia's innocent smile came upon his face once more as he tilted his head to the side, holding a bottle of vodka in one hand. "Well, my little sister Belarus, I think you and her would get along just fine."_

_North Vietnam thought his smile had faltered a little bit, but it was there again._

_"And I also have an older sister, Ukraine. She has yet to pay the taxes, da?" Russia tilted his head curiously. "Ah, but she's really nice. She gave me this scarf when we were children." Russia held up the object in question. "She says she wishes to see me and give me something, but her boss forbids her to. Maybe I should go pay her boss a visit, da? Kolkolkolkolkolkol..."_

_North Vietnam arched an eyebrow at the change in atmosphere, but decided not to question it further._

"..." Vietnam mentally facepalmed, wishing that Russia had been less vague in the description of his siblings. But, she could work with a few sentences...

"Oh. I have another idea that could work." Vietnam snapped her fingers in realization as she stood up, grabbing Ukraine's wrist and started to drag her out of the room and around the halls.

"Wh-where are we going Viet dear?" Ukraine asked, trying not to stumble in her own fancy attire as she rubbed her eyes free of tears.

"Here." Vietnam practically kicked down the door as she hurriedly rummaged around the room, throwing objects out of the way and eventually pulling out a transparent-colored plastic bag.

"Eh?" Ukraine tilted her head in confusion.

"His name is Swimmy." Vietnam said, holding the bag carefully in her hands when the goldfish seemed to awaken.

"He's certainly the adorable one..." Ukraine smiled, eyes slightly red. Vietnam held out the bag and placed it onto Ukraine's hands, startling the woman.

"Here. You can keep him."

"Eh?! I can't! He-he's your fish, Viet dear!"

"Think of it as my gift to you. From a friend to a friend." Vietnam said. "When I saw this fish, he reminded me of someone. Take a look."

Ukraine brought the bag to eye level. Sure enough, the fish seemed to be smiling and yet there was something sinister about it...

"R-Russia?!" Ukraine yelped.

"Yeah. You saw the resemblance as well?" Viet nodded in approval. "I think this is fate. I know Russia still cares for you. After all, you are still his older sister."

"Viet dear..." Ukraine's filled with tears again. "Thank you!" Ukraine took a few steps towards Vietnam, engulfing her into a one-armed hug. Vietnam patted Ukraine's back in response, as her way of accepting the hug maybe.

"Oh. It's almost time for the meeting to start." Vietnam took notice of the clock in the room. Ukraine yelped and quickly pulled away from the hug.

"O-Oh no, I-I'm not..." Ukraine's free hand went to her face, almost wanting to cry again when it came back smeared with make-up. "Th-there's no way I can go out so plainly..."

Vietnam examined what Ukraine was wearing. The nation was wearing a blue, strapless gown-like dress that stopped at Ukraine's ankles. True, the dress was simple, like Vietnam's was, but Vietnam's hair was styled appropriately. Ukraine's face was smeared with make-up and her hair was plain.

"Maybe it doesn't only need to be your hair..." Vietnam's mind had another idea come to it as she made her way to her suitcases, opening up each one and eventually pulling out a medium sized silver case.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Ukraine asked as she watched Vietnam open the kit.

"Manicure." Vietnam stated simply. True, Ukraine recognized some bottles as nail polish but...

"We-we don't have much time! The meeting starts in thirteen minutes..." Ukraine sniffled.

"Exactly. Here, wash your face with this towel. I'll start with your right hand, please try not to move it a lot." Vietnam said, handing Ukraine a wet rag as she placed the goldfish bag on the ground.

"Let's talk a look...hmm..." Vietnam scoured the bottles of nail polish as she started to clean and cut Ukraine's nails. "Yeah...those colors would look nice..."

Ukraine hesitantly rubbed her face clear of the make-up smudge, careful not to distract Vietnam as she worked. Ukraine was doubtful, but she didn't want to upset her new friend either.

After six minutes, Vietnam told Ukraine she was going to switch hands, and to not touch the nails she had just worked on. This caused Ukraine to turn her attention to her right hand.

And her mouth literally dropped to the ground as her eyes bulged out of surprise.

"V-Viet dear...I didn't know you were so talented at giving manicures..." Ukraine gasped in awe of the golden yellow and azure blue colors that seemed to melt together perfectly. The colors were simple enough but the design really made the two compliment each other.

"W-well, it's something I practice as a hobby..." Vietnam muttered, embarrassed as she checked over the nails. "I'm finished."

Ukraine didn't hesitate to bring her hands in view of her eyes.

"Turn your hands around please." Vietnam asked. Ukraine slowly did so, and Vietnam was glad the color had also brought our Ukraine's eyes as well.

"This is the most exotic thing I've ever seen..." Ukraine's voice was filled with awe. "R-Really! I can't thank you enough, Viet dear..."

"It's not a problem." Vietnam played with her fingers nervously. "It's not too boring or plain?"

"Не будь дурнем! Stop speaking nonsense Viet dear!" Ukraine scolded. "It's the most beautiful I've ever seen! Now let's get to that meeting!"

...

When the press had managed to locate and trap Vietnam and Ukraine, the first thing they question was the goldfish bag Ukraine was holding. Both of the girls didn't realize Ukraine had accidentally grabbed the bag...

However, one reporter's voice brought the attention to Ukraine's nails, and immediately more questions and flashes went off as pictures were quickly taken. Before Vietnam could react, Ukraine had happily said that a friend had done the nails for her, and another wave of questions hit them.

Vietnam was getting dizzy by everything, and her extreme shyness of camera overwhelmed her, causing her to faint on the spot. Luckily, Ukraine seemed to have read the atmosphere, so Ukraine had managed to get the both of them out of the crowd.

XxXxXxXxXPresent

"Viet dear! Ah, there you are!"

Since that incident, it brought the two girls closer together as friends, as well as Ukraine getting more manicures because she requested it of Vietnam. Well, at times Vietnam wondered about Ukraine, since a few years ago the goldfish has mysteriously disappeared. It took Ukraine a few days to get over it as well.

"But...I wonder..."

Ukraine only had the fish for a week. During that week, at a world meeting Russia had not shown up and it seemed the Baltic Trio were either worrying or celebrating the fact that Russia had not been present all week.

After the fish disappeared, Russia had suddenly appeared at the next world meeting...

"What was that?" Ukraine asked, smiling as she helped Vietnam up. "Come on! We're going to be late Viet dear!"

"Nothing." Vietnam shook her head, her lips twitching upwards into a very small smile.

* * *

...

The fish's name was only mentioned one time and yet I titled the one-shot as it's name. *facepalm*

But I hope this one-shot was to your liking? It's my first time writing friendship fluff...

Review please~


End file.
